


I'm Here

by Meg_Solo_Writes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anxiety, Bathing/Washing, Comfort fic, F/M, Mentions of Anxiety, mentions of stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 23:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg_Solo_Writes/pseuds/Meg_Solo_Writes
Summary: After a long and stressful week, your man returns home and comforts you.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mylifeisactuallyamess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylifeisactuallyamess/gifts).



> A friend of mine had a rough day, so I wrote her a little Poe to comfort her.

“Honey, you home?” Poe called out as he walked through the front door.

Your man had been gone for five whole days. Being a successful pilot, his job keeps him away for multiple days at a time on occasion. Poe loved flying though, and you were so happy that he was able make a career out if it, but the last five days felt like an eternity as you waited for him to come home.

The past week had been insanely stressful. Everything seemed to be going against you, and you had nearly hit your breaking point. Poe waited to hear your sweet voice ring out through the house, and when all he heard was silence, he began to worry.

With it being seven at night on a Friday, you were normally up, as it was still pretty early for you to be asleep. Poe noticed that your car was in the driveway, so you should be home, and you hadn’t mentioned any plans for the evening.

When Poe spoke to you the night before, he told you when you could expect him back, so when you weren’t there to welcome him home, he had a feeling that something must be was wrong.

Laying in your bathtub, surrounded by clouds of lavender scented bubbles, you leaned your head back and tried to relax. Your eyes were puffy from crying all day, and your heart was racing with anxiety. Losing all track of time, you sank down into the tub, closing your eyes and attempted to control your breathing.

You were utterly exhausted, the events of the last week had worn you down, and with Poe away on an international flight, you were only stressed out more with concern for him. You know he is a skilled pilot, and has been flying for years, but that would never change how much your worried about him while he was up in the sky.

As you started to drift off, wanting to forget the entire week, you didn’t hear the front door open, or Poe announce that he was home. Only when you heard footsteps approach the tub, did you realize someone else was in the house.

Startled, you dropped down into the tub further to cover yourself as you opened your eyes wide to see who was now standing over you. When you were met with those deep brown eyes and that charming smile of his, you sat up as Poe leaned in for a kiss.

“Sorry, honey. I didn’t mean to scare you,” he chuckled as he knelt down beside the tub.

Poe was still in his uniform, his pilot’s hat sat atop his soft brown curls. You always loved seeing your man in his uniform, looked so dashing and handsome. 

“It’s okay, baby. I didn’t realize how late it was.”

Reaching for your towel that was folded next to the tub, you continued, “I must have lost track of time. Give me a couple minutes and I’ll get dinner started.”

Poe quickly moved the towel out of your reach after noticing that you had been crying. “No, you’re going to stay right where you are and relax a little longer,” He insisted. “Dinner can wait.”

You frowned and started to protest, already feeling bad that you didn’t have dinner on the table for him when he walked through the door.

“Baby it’s okay, I should have had it ready for you already.” Tears brimmed your eyes as you began to feel overwhelmed again. You were always on top of everything, and now he’s home after a long trip, probably dying for one of your home cooked meals, and you’re sitting in the bathtub.

When you started to rise from the tub, Poe gently placed one of his warm hands on your shoulder, keeping you from getting up. When you relented, he caressed your cheek, swiping the tears that began to fall.

“Hey, hey. It’s fine, sweetheart.” Poe smiled, reassuring you, “What’s going on with you, huh? What are these tears for?” He asked, his voice was soft. 

You took a deep breath, “I just... I’m feeling so overwhelmed and tired lately. I just don’t know how much more I can take.”

Poe’s expression fell as he took your face in his hands and placed a kiss on your forehead. “I’m sorry honey. Everything is going to be alright, I’m here, and we’ll get through this together.” 

Standing to his full height, Poe removed his jacket, and started to strip out of the rest of his uniform, tossing his clothes to the side on the bathroom floor. You watched in confusion as he threw his hat onto the counter and ran a hand through his dark curls.

“May I join you?” he smirked, stepping back over to the tub.

A soft smile spread across your lips as you nodded. Moving forward, Poe settled in behind you, his legs extending on either side of your hips. You were suddenly grateful you chose the large jacuzzi tub when you build the house, so you could both sit comfortably together.

Poe reached an arm around you and pulled you back to lay against his chest. The water was still warm, and the heat from his body seemed to take all your stress away.

Releasing a soft sigh, you relaxed against him as he wrapped his arms around you. Poe kissed the top of your head before setting his chin down and closing his eyes. He was happy to finally be home and able to hold his girl again.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Closing your eyes, you let the tension melt away as you felt the rumble from his chest as he spoke. “Not really,” you admitted, “I just want to stay like this for a while. I really really missed you this week.”

“I missed you too,” Poe said kissing the top of your head again. “How about I look into taking some time off here soon? I think the both of us could use a nice long holiday. What do you say?”

A wide grin spread across your face and you hummed. “I think that sounds perfect, baby.” Tilting your head up, your lips met with Poe’s, and for the moment, you let all your worries drift away. You were more than happy to finally have Poe home, and he always knew how to make you feel safe and warm.

“I love you, Poe.” 

“I love you too, sweetheart.” 


End file.
